quadrupletfandomcom-20200214-history
Moe
This page is a total mess right now, because I'm going to break it off into seperate pages. So please bear with me, and then I'll make all pretty and purple :) Haiiiii! My name is Moe, and I'm one of the Quadruplets. I'm a huge Potterhead and Hunger Gamer. I love Taylor Swift, Isabelle Fuhrman, and Alexander Ludwig. I also read The Clique, Warriors, Pretty Little Liars, Percy Jackson, Dead Is, and Twilight. My favorite TV shows are Victorious, Dance Moms, Fashion Police, Gravity Falls, Finding Bigfoot (only so I can laugh insanely), and Cheer Perfection. I love reading, writing series based on my favorite book or TV series, lurking on Tumblr, and editing wikis. I'm obsessed with American football right now (Da Bears :)). I call everyone chica, or chico if you're of the male gender. So yeah, I think that's about it. I have an unhealthy obsession with Coldplay right now, so don't kill me. Favorite football teams: #Chicago Bears (McClellan, Marshall, Peppers, and Peanut xD) #Cincinnati Bengals (SANZENBACHER!) #Denver Broncos #New England Patriots (they're growing on me) Basketball: Chicago Bulls FTW! Joakim Noah is like my hero. Because he is a center/forward that can make mistakes but can still make it and possibly go into the All-Star game. I can't even... I went to my first game a few weeks ago, and just seeing him... I almost had a fangirl attack. I am his #1 fan. When I finally get a jersey, if it's not his, I won't wear it. Except if it's Nate Robinson's. Maybe I'll make an exception. Nate Robinson is a beast, too, and please tell me someone will know what this means: #thereturn Can't frickin wait :) Skyler Diggins is a beast. Look her up. I dare you. xD And Britney Griner scares me. Wikis I edit on regularly Victorious The Clique - Admin Dance Moms - WANT and probably could become an admin... :/ This one, obviously :) - Founder Wikis I'm on every once in awhile Bunheads - Put in request to be an admin, person hasn't responded. Annesther Animal Crossing VW Most Randomest Users - Admin Dance Moms Oh my God... Dance Moms is my favorite show like EVER. I can't even... I LOVE Brooke in real life, Mackenzie is my favorite on the show, and Chloe is my favorite dancer. Lyke... Nia and Paige and Maddie and Kendall are super amazing too. And Sophia is mind-blowing. One more thing: PAYTON. IS. NOT. THAT. TALL!!! She's only tall compared to the other girls, who are really super-short, besides Chloe. I'm like four inches taller than Payton, and we're around the same age. Sorry for the random sizes xD (In order of gifs: Brooke, Paige, Kendall, Mackenzie, Chloe, Maddie, Nia, Payton, Sophia) Other stuff I'm personally convinced that Katy Perry is the best gif person. Okay, I've gotta stop now. I have so many problems xD Ah, just one more :) Message from a Certain Someone Mags is my best friend ever. I'm a tuxedo and she's my bowtie. She's the laptop and I'm the charger. She's the sky and I'm a cloud. She's the fuel to my fire (yes, she's always making problems worse). Okay enough now. Basically Mags is the best and forever will be. Message from Gia Moe is one of the nicest, awesome-est people I know. Be nice to her. Or else. Love ya, Moe! MOE ROCKS. MOE MOE MOE MOE. HER NAME IS AWESOME. ♥♥♥♥♥ Message from Draco Malfoy Muahahaha, yesh, I am Draco Malfoy. BOW BEFORE ME. I have decided to go on a trip around the wiki and stumbled upon this userpage. 'Tis indeed interesting territory...I SEE LOTS OF GIFS! Now I must gooooooooooooooo *flys off on broomstick* Message from Snape SEE HOW MOE PUT THE WORMS IN THE CAULDRON BEFORE THE DRAGON HEART. 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN. Category:Moe Category:Personal Pages